What if United Productions of America remains open?
On 2000, United Productions of America is shut down. In the AU version, UPA remains open. Changes * UPA's entire films would've be re-released. * UPA would've formed it's cable in 2001. * UPA would've be a mini-major film studio in the world * UPA would've produce all Dr. Seuss films 2000-present, all Revolution Studios films, all Amblin films, all Zeptolab games, all Annapurna films, all Rovio games, and all Skydance films. * Some live-action films would be animated instead. ** Most of the adult gags would be toned down in this AU versions. ** The Cat in the Hat Comes Back would be produced. * The first three SpongeBob SquarePants films would've not star SpongeBob characters at all and would've be made by Universal Pictures/Illumination/UPA, and Warner Bros. rather than Viacom. ** Those three films would have Seussian rhymes. ** The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie would've never be starring the SpongeBob characters at all, but instead starring the Gerald McBoing-Boing characters, and would be a direct-to-video Universal film rather than theatrical Viacom film. *** This film would have the Cat in the Hat (played by Mike Myers) instead of David Hasselhoff. *** Some iconic "No Cheese" scene won't be in it. *** The Pirates would not sing during the opening credits, but instead the opening theme from the 1950 Gerald McBoing-Boing short plays. *** It would be a premiere for a 2005 television series. *** Snerz, Michael, and Squeaky from the 2019 Green Eggs and Ham television series would've been created in 2004. *** This film would have a scene with a combination of two scenes from other films. **** The ice slide scene from Ice Age. **** The rollercoaster slide scene from Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico. *** Goofy Goober, the waiter, Floyd, Lloyd, Dennis, Victor, the thugs, Frogfish, the trench monsters, and the Cyclops Diver would be Dr. Seuss characters. *** Shell City would be named "Boing City". *** The music from our real film would be different. **** David Newman would be orchestrating the film's music instead of Gregor F. Narholz. **** "Now That We're Men" would be similar to the Labyrinth song "Chilly Down" instead of having a background music, "Fight, Fight, Fight". **** "SpongeBob and Patrick Confront the Psychic Wall of Energy" would have lyrics describing Gerald, Janine, Jacob, and Snerz instead. **** The "Goofy Goober Rock" song would be a parody of "I Will Survive" instead. ** The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water would not be starring SpongeBob characters either, but instead starring Dr. Seuss characters, and would be produced by Illumination rather than Nickelodeon and distributed by Universal instead of Viacom. *** Also it would've been a television film rather than a theatrical film *** Burger Beard, Bubbles, and the seagulls would be Dr. Seuss characters. *** Danny Elfman would be orchestrating the film's music instead of John Debney. ** The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge On the Run would not be starring SpongeBob characters, but instead starring Dr. Seuss characters, and would be produced by Warner Animation Group rather than Nickelodeon and distributed by Warner Bros. instead of Viacom. *** It would also be 2D animated instead of CGI. *** It would serve as a backdoor pilot to Kamp Seuss instead. * Mr. Popper's Penguins would have been released as a traditionally animated film instead. ** However, Gerald McCloy made cameos in the few scenes. * Any of educational shows would air on this channel. * Geostorm would've been released as a live action/CGI-animated hybrid comedy film instead of the disaster one, and it would be titled McBoingBoingWorld. ** It would not have any disasters at all, except for thunderstorms. (Due to Skydance not allowing any dangerous disasters.) ** It would also be made by Universal Studios instead of Warner Bros. ** The Satellite would make the Gerald McBoing-Boing shorts come to life instead of causing disasters. * Om Nom Stories would not be starring Cut the Rope characters, but instead starring Dr. Seuss characters. * The 2005 Gerald McBoing-Boing characters, Janine and Jacob would also star in their own 2014 spin-off film, Janine and Jacob. ** Also, it also combines it with Universal's Lucy (who wouldn't exiting in the AU at all), with Janine and Jacob in the titular woman's role, as protagonists instead. ** It would also be toned down in this version. * 20th Century Fox would not be involved with making Terminator: The Dark Fate, due to already being owned by Disney. * The live-action Dumbo remake would not be featuring the Dumbo characters at all, but instead features the Gerald McBoing-Boing characters, and would be made by Warner Bros. instead of Disney. Category:What if